Sensei With Benefits
by thedazzlingemerald
Summary: The Hokage takes a worrisome genin under her wing in order to prepare him for the upcoming chunin exams. When her husband has his hands full attending to his obligations, her sexual frustrations continue to build. Unbeknownst to her, she may need this genin more than he needs her.
1. A Promise to Wager

**WARNING: The following story contains sexual themes**.

* * *

 _This is the pilot for a short story I have been planning. Please provide me with some feedback, it would be very much appreciated, and ultimately serve as an extra motive for my journey._

 _The setting takes place more than 40 years after the conclusion of the 4th shinobi world war. The chunin exams is in its final stages, leaving participants with a month to prepare. The story centers largely around the relationship between the 8th Hokage, Sayuri Uchiha, and a genin who is participating by the name of Satoshi Sarutobi._

* * *

The scorching hot rays of the blazing sun above beamed through the cracks of a sealed window, splashing its warmth upon the Eighth Hokage and her sleeping husband. The couple was fashioned atop a thin futon mattress lain down atop a hardwood flooring, with all but a fragile sheet of linen cloth draped across them, so as to protect their undergarments from being visible.

Uchiha Sayuri awoke slowly, blinking her eyes several times before a playful smirk played upon her soft, pink lips. Turning about on the makeshift bed, she wrapped her arms around the man resting beside her, and digging her large, planetary breasts into his spine, sent a gentle kiss to his neck, lifting him from his slumber.

He groaned as she continued upward toward his cheek, and with one fell swoop, he undid her lock around his torso and pushed her off to the side, before sitting up with a monstrous yawn and tended to his blank white eyes, using the palms of his hands to ease their stress.

Hyuga Kanatoko was a man reputed for his stern behavior and meritable discipline. Among the many shinobi of Konohagakure, he abided most diligently to the laws of justice, placing them before his own existence, and at times, even before his own family. He solemnly believed in the benefits of strict enforcement, which was all put into effect at the beginning of each and every morning, for that was when the schedule began. There was no time for lackadaisical triumphs, perfection was waiting.

Dawning a rather amusing facial expression, Sayuri pouted her lips, tilted her head, and met her partner with a look of innocence conveyed in her big blue eyes. Crawling towards him seductively, this time she rested her hands on his shoulders from behind, and nestled her face up against his handsome visage.

She was a woman essentially worshipped for her beauty. With an inflated rump, stupendous curves and breasts so large they could never be contained beneath any article of clothing, she was the subject of worldwide admiration. Shinobi would have gave their lives for a night with her. Yet, her husband of all people was able to resist her, resulting in gruesome sexual frustration.

"Oh please, just this once?" She begged, closing her eyes as her hand went to caress his bare chest. "You've kept me waiting a while now; won't you teach a naughty girl like me to behave properly?"

The head of the Hyuga Clan merely shook his head, and with a forceful flick of his wrist, sent his wife toppling back onto her pillow. "You of all people need to learn to endure hardship. For crying out loud, you are the Hokage, stop acting like a sex deprived whore. Learn to control your personal desires; it was never my responsibility to satisfy them," he beamed, the veins around his Byakugan bulging into thick ripples. "Now, I have work to do this morning, and you yourself are of no exception. The chunin exams are within their final stages, and the match ups for the third round have not yet been dictated. Are you really going to keep the world waiting because you wanted to sleep in a bit longer?"

With that, Kanatoko stood and left Sayuri behind to cope by herself. Even after more than a decade of being together, and bearing a child almost every other year, the two had their clear differences, and getting along for extensive periods of time was nothing short of a struggle. At times, Sayuri cursed her parents for arranging such a marriage; though after a bit of a forethought, there would not have been a more suitable match.

The Hyuga were the Leaf's most prestigious bunch, and Kanatoko had flourished into the role as their leader. Though she referred to herself as an Uchiha, Sayuri was of an assorted lineage; much of the blood coursing her veins belonged to the rivaling Senju, and because the Uchiha had been massacred long ago, she had never been exposed to their culture. Tsunade had raised her since she was little, and therefore had every right to dictate her marriage into the Hyuga's main branch, so as to establish a proper name for the recovering Senju.

She had taken on her husband's Hyuga surname, and even after her becoming of the Hokage, it still felt as though he had possession of her, if not complete control. He practically decided every major decision that came her way and prohibited her from partaking in certain festivities. Whether or not he truly realized, Sayuri was enduring, very much so.

The chunin exams bore great potential for the Hyuga, with Kanatoko's nephew, Teppei Hyuga, having stormed into the final round. He was one of two representatives of the leaf within the competition, but without a doubt, its clear favorite. He was a prodigy among prodigies, having capitalized upon every bit of his potential. Kanatoko had taken full responsibilities of training him for the up and coming month leading to the tournament. The training sessions began early morning and stretched across to the nighttime for the best results. Any details of the regime were protected from outsiders, made exclusive only to the Hyuga. Even Sayuri, as both the Hokage and wife of the head had no idea as to what kind of training it truly was.

The door to the Hokage's office was sealed as she analyzed the results of the first two rounds of the Chunin Exams. On the desk before her sat an envelope filled with the pictures of the sixteen remaining participants. This meant that there were four total rounds for this year's third round, all of which were to consist of one-on-one matchups. The rules were simple; the shinobi that defeated the other moved on to face the victor of the corresponding matchup, until only a single ninja remained.

Even despite their home court advantage, Konoha had only emerged with two genin. The rivaling hidden villages had done rather well, with Kumogakure and Kirigakure totaling four each, Iwagakure totaling three, and Sunagakure with two. The last participant hailed from Takigakure, the only shinobi who was not from one of the five great shinobi nations to have made it this far.

As the host of the exams, the Hokage was to dictate the individual pairings. Normally, whatever matchup accounted for the most hype would have been immediately put into effect, in an effort to capitalize upon profits made leading into the fight. However, in regards to Teppei's matchup, Kanatoko had another idea in mind.

Kanatoko wanted all of Konoha to celebrate the Hyuga for the duration of the exams. He had already addressed Sayuri of his plan the night before, and expected her to now rig the bracket to his liking, so that Teppei could defeat the other leaf shinobi within the first round itself, therefore earning him the village's praise once and for all. That would pit him against Satoshi of the Sarutobi Clan.

With the fall of the Uchiha and Senju, the Hyuga had emerged as the Leaf's most powerful asset. Their only real competition for the position was the Sarutobi, who Kanatoko explained, were on their way out. It had been quite some time since the passing of the Third Hokage, whose son Asuma bit the dust fairly quickly, leaving the future of the clan in question. Upon coming of age, Sarutobi Konohamaru took over the reigns of the clan, though it never again managed to reach the peak of expectations established during the Third's tenure.

The latest of operations led to the declaration of Konohamaru's oldest child, Sarutobi Gin, as the clan's heir, however he soon succumbed to the pressure and defected from the village as a missing-nin, only to be murdered upon venturing into the Land of Wind. This left Satoshi, Gin's younger brother as the next heir. By analysis, he was no match for Teppei, and his loss would without a doubt demoralize the already troubled Sarutobi clan, and perhaps vanquish their reputation before the whole world.

This is what Kanatoko sought, what he ordered his wife to do. Even before her obligation as the leader of her village, Sayuri was his wife. Surely, she couldn't disobey him, could she?

Reaching into the envelope, the busty brunette unveiled the mugshot of Satoshi. His complexion appeared dim, and he bore a sorrowful expression, one symbolizing the amount of weight cast down upon his shoulders. The future of his clan may have very well depended on his success during the exams. Guilt shot up into Sayuri's being.

Another emotion appeared shortly afterward, following in hot pursuit. Her womanly desires had gone unanswered for so long, and had finally caught up to her. She needed to comfort herself if she were to make it through the rest of the day. She needed to act swiftly, if she planned to maintain her sanity.

Without losing grip of Satoshi's photo, as she was still attempting to maintain focus on her work for the most part, Sayuri's other hand ran down her curvy physique and slid inside her pants, where an ocean of oozing fluids awaited her. Very gently she stuck her fingers inside and started to pleasure herself, spreading her legs apart to make for a more efficient process.

Her eyes closed and her head fell back to rest against the seat. She picked her bare feet up off the floor and positioned them onto her desk. As the movement of her fingers quickened, the Hokage released a sly moan in her own office.

Sayuri tucked the photo in between her cleavage and allowed it to venture upon the tightness. Her face turned bright red and liquid waterfalled from her seat, spilling onto the flooring. Still, she needed more. Much more, in order to satisfy her needs. She carried on this way for several hours until the planning for the tournament had finally come to an end.

Later that night, Sayuri joined her husband in bed after feeding him to a warm meal. Between her responsibilities as the Hokage, she still found the time to be an able housewife; she felt as though she finally deserved some sort of reward for all the hard work she had been putting in lately.

Her breasts barely managed to keep her bra from tearing as she slipped in beside Kanatoko under the sheets. She very seductively caressed his bear chest and rested the side of her face against his hardened shoulder, looking toward him with her blue eyes. He offered her nothing, only turning onto his side and showing her his back. Sayuri shook her head and crossed her arms beneath her melons, turning to face the opposite side.

It was then that she noticed a shadow creeping past her window, accompanied by the crunch of some twigs. She turned to face her husband immediately in response, but was forced to rise from her bed to check on the matter herself when she found him already asleep.

Donning a robe, she stepped outside her home barefooted. Unlike the vast majority of the kage who served Konohagakure, Sayuri did not occupy the Hokage mansion. Instead, she lived in a dojo along the outsider borders of the village. Initially, she had every intent to take her place within the Hokage mansion, just as her many predecessors had done before her. However, her husband instead wanted to remain within the Hyuga district, so that he could watch over his clan. Finally, an agreement was made. They would instead settle down in the dojo that met both landmarks halfway, so that they both remained easily accessible. Their children were either always out on missions, or living on their own.

The dojo was sprung in the midst of a forest, rendering it surrounded by towering trees. It was odd to be out so late in the night, not many villagers ever took this route since it very well led out of the village. Upon walking a short distance from her home, the dark silhouette of a figure became comprehensible.

"Hello," Sayuri said, though was forced to repeat herself after no response. "Hello, what are you doing out here so late in the night?"

The person froze, evidently, and Sayuri walked up closer for a better view. Dark black hair that spilled over the eyes, a rounded facial structure that suggested a minor, and a backpack thrown across his shoulders. It was none other than Sarutobi Satoshi, who was to be participating in the final round of the exams.

"Satoshi-san?" she inquired, pausing when she came within arm's reach. She examined his face, distilling a worrisome expression. "Is something wrong?"

He appeared to be quite that she had recognized him at first, for he initially offered nothing more than a widened gaze. He cleared his throat before he spoke, and looked toward his feet instead of engaging within eye contact. "N-no, I was just going for a walk."

"Outside of the village?" Sayuri rose an eyebrow. "If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

"Well," he kicked some dirt and his hands retreated behind his back. He looked away yet again, refusing her blue eyes. "I was really just going for a walk, seriously."

He was no more than 17 years of age, further evident by his behavior. He hadn't thought of a better excuse in all the time it took him to get there.

Sayuri shook her head, not believing it for even a moment. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm so as to comfort him, before turning his face so that his eyes finally met hers. "If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

His lips pouted, and the worrisome expression returned to his visage. "Well, I was just nervous about these upcoming exams.. I didn't want to let anyone down, and after I saw who I would be facing in the first round, it just made me feel that much more hopeless.."

Sayuri couldn't help but feel responsible for the boy's anxiety. After all, she was the one who dictated the matchups for the first round of the tournament. He was slowly walking down the footsteps of his brother, who too ran away from the village when succumbing to the grievous pressure of filling the shoes of the heir position. This was entirely her fault.

"Well, what do you hope to achieve from running away like this? There is still a month before that fight even takes place, and it's better to lose after having given your all rather than abandoning your loved ones who are relying on you," her hands fell to her hips, and the Hokage took up a forceful tone. "You can't give up without even trying!"

The boy shook his head. "I've already made up my mind.. what do you even know about any of this? If I lose to a kid much younger than me in front of all those people, it's going to ruin the Sarutobi name! If I fail, my whole family will resent me for my entire life!"

There was a long silence. Satoshi made to apologize in a hurry. "I... I'm sorry it's just.. I shouldn't even have made it past the preliminaries, I don't deserve to be this far.."

"You're wrong about yourself," Sayuri beamed.

Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Everyone is capable of going as far as their mind allows them to go. If you never believe in yourself to begin with, well then, you're preparing yourself to fail," she held out a tightened fist. "Give me one month to prove it to you. If you don't see any results in that time, well then, I'll help you pack your bags and we'll meet again at this spot. What do you say?"

Satoshi looked up with confusion. It had all happened so suddenly, though he couldn't exactly give up on the offer of being personally trained by the Hokage, of all people. With shaking legs, he looked towards her.

"Well?" Sayuri inquired, waiting for a response.

Hesitant at first, Satoshi slowly brought his fist towards hers.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter! For this to proceed, I'm going to need some feedback, so please leave me some reviews**!


	2. Training the Lips

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated, so please leave me a review!_

 **This is the second chapter of the story. I would advise reading the first chapter to obtain more knowledge over the plot.**

 **WARNING: Story contains sexual themes.**

* * *

A flock of birds stormed over past the hidden leaf village, chirping as they went. As the rays of the sun crept through the curtains of the dojo's second floor, they splashed aimlessly upon a thin mattress, revealing that one half lay empty. As he felt the heat of the morning sun along his handsome facial structure, Kanatoko opened his eyes, before ultimately rising into a seated position. He tended to his delicate eyes, ensuring that his Byakugan were treated with the utmost regard. It was not until after his eyes comprehended the movement of two jiggling blobs of flesh standing before the dresser's mirror that he noticed his wife was not beside him in bed, but rather tending to her own eyelids, accentuating them with a violet powder.

The head of the Hyuga Clan looked onward with utter confusion encompassing his being. Even his Byakugan took a moment to adjust to the sight before it; what was so incredibly profound in shape and size that it even encapsulated the eyes of the Hyuga was no more than the buttocks of his own dear wife. Like two bowling balls made of the softest materials known to all of mankind, they wobbled, succumbing to the minimal movements of Sayuri's arm thrusts. As she applied her mascara, as she coated her soft lips, they reacted, growing all the more excited with each passing second. Kanatoko was forced to hide away his own excitement with the use of a blanket when Sayuri noticed his presence through the reflection of the mirror.

"You're finally awake, Otto-san?" Sayuri inquired, pumping her lips together as if to test out the coating. "I left your breakfast out on the table in the kitchen for you. I was in a bit of a hurry, so I went ahead and ate already."

It was most certainly an odd turn of events. Just the other day, he had to force her out from the bed; yet, all of a sudden, here she was, leaving him behind in the dust. As his eyes lifted from having been fixated upon Sayuri's rump, they slowly climbed up her physique, both through the reflection and in actuality, noting a thorough analysis.

Though she was his wife, it had been a long time, even for him, since he had seen her in such an outfit. The sheer concept of it plagued his mind. She was fitted in a pair of skin tight shorts, black in color. They were so scarce in length that they barely made it down either of her buttock, leaving behind at least half of the spherical flesh and exposing much of her thighs down to her ankles. Sayuri was also adorned within a red tanktop, the collar of which was worn quite low, exposing the vast cleavage of her planetary breasts. For the first time in a long while, her forehead protector, bearing the insignia of the Hidden Leaf, could be seen worn around her forehead. This, along with the entirely flexible attire had most certainly caught Kanatoko's interest. By all means, it looked as though she was off to training grounds for an intense session.

"And just where exactly are you headed off to in such a hurry?" Kanatoko's voice deepened, growing fiercer in context. "You can't possibly be heading off to the old office dressed like that."

Sayuri turned around, offering her husband a warm smile. Revealing that she planned to train the opponent of his nephew for the upcoming chunin exams would not settle well with him; thus, she would have to accommodate for her sins, by telling a bit of a fib.

"Well, with all the other hidden villages involved with this chunin exams, it leaves me with very little work to do, if any at all. I thought I'd capitalize on this time off by getting in some very necessary training time," she explained. "It's as you always tell me: we must not blind ourselves to momentary pleasures, but rather spend that time harnessing our own powers."

He nodded his head, raising his eyebrows in appallment. "Very interesting, it seems as though my teachings have finally gotten to you. Well now, if that is truly what you are planning to do, then I bid you good luck. I have my own work to attend to; my own training session with Teppei will more than likely take me past midnight, so do excuse my tardiness," Kanatoko said in response.

Sayuri nodded, before her figure vanished into thin lines, eaten away by the fabrics of time. With his Byakugan, Kanatoko praised the usage of the Body Flicker Technique his wife had just now displayed.

While the dojo was meant for training purposes, it would be strictly off limits until Sayuri's husband had departed for his own session; that way, there would be no rising suspicions as to what Sayuri was truly doing. Still yet, she still planned on moving back towards the dojo for much of Satoshi's training: she only needed to wait until Kanatoko had already left. For now, Satoshi and Sayuri had agreed to meet in a nearby clearing within the surrounding forest.

When Sayuri appeared within the open field of grass, she noticed Satoshi sitting patiently on a small log with his hands running along his thighs nervously. She approached him slowly, so as not to startle him. The sound of his stomach rumbled, crying out to her as she stood before him.

"So you made it this early after all," she began, her welcome to the boy. "And by the looks of it, you also skipped out on breakfast; excellent."

Satoshi covered his stomach using both arms the next time it sounded. He looked down at his feet, even when he spoke. "Th-thank you for agreeing to train me again, Hokage-sama."

"It's my pleasure, really. However, I ask that while we are together like this, you refer to me strictly as sensei," Sayuri said, as her hands fell to her hips. "Now stand up, we have work to do."

Nodding in agreement, Satoshi stood to his feet. "Y-yes, S-sensei."

Sayuri turned around, glancing at the large amount of space they had been provided. She then lifted a single hand, causing the ground to quake subtly. Within an instant, a black pillar, made entirely of iron, rose from the ground some few yards away. Satoshi watched with widened eyes as the Hokage displayed the prowess of her kekkei genkai without so much as a single hand sign.

As an Uchiha-Senju hybrid, Sayuri had inherited two kekkei genkai, two bloodline traits. From her Uchiha lineage, she had acquired the infamous sharingan, granting her enhanced vision and obscene ocular prowess. From the Senju blood coursing her veins, she had obtained the Suikinmyaku; a counterpart of the Shikotsumyaku which allowed for bone manipulation. In Sayuri's case, she was given the ability to manipulate metals at will.

Glancing over towards Satoshi, Sayuri held out a plain hand. Within a second, several beads of metal began to emerge from within her palm, morphing into the shape of shuriken. "Let's test out your aim before anything. Most of today will be focused on seeing where you are at with everything. I want to get a good feel as to what sort of level you are on so I know how to train you most effectively," she explained.

Swallowing his anxiety, Satoshi reached into Sayuri's hand and took the shuriken from her. As his fingers smudged across her gentle skin, a soothing aroma went off within his mind. He had never felt something so soft in his entire life. The mere touch of her skin was addictive; he wanted more of it. Satoshi froze for a moment, as the thoughts of Sayuri's skin stormed his mind. Sayuri merely lifted an eyebrow, before waving her hand up in his face.

"Oh! S-sorry, I..." he placed the shuriken in between each of his fingers and looked down between his feet again in disappointment.

"Don't be so easily distracted. The time we have is severely limited, so let's make the most of it," Sayuri said in response, before pointing over the metallic pillar in the distance. "Now, take aim at that pillar."

Satoshi looked up and over towards the pillar. Crossing his arms over his chest, he thrusted them out towards the sides and unleashed a barrage of shuriken in the position of the pillar. There was an impressive rotation within their trajectory, and all but a single shuriken hit their target.

Watching with her sharingan, Sayuri determined the results from afar. She examined the markings left over on the iron pillar. Because of the sheer might of the rod, the shuriken were not able to penetrate it exactly, though had still managed to deal damage. They now lied in the grass, cracks apparent all about them from the collision.

"Nice job," Sayuri praised. "I purposely made those shuriken heavier than the norm, though that doesn't seem to have thrown off your aim much."

Sayuri turned, her sight focusing on the boy. It was then that Satoshi caught his first glimpse of the sharingan. Crimson red irises taken over by a dark black outer ring. Three tomoe spun in place carefully, making for a menacing appearance. It was within that exact instant that the world around him grew dark. His body began to shiver, and he fell backward, into the grass. Beads of sweat rippled down his forehead and he looked onward with widened eyes. For just a moment, he could have sworn he had just saw his own death.

"So it seems you aren't too experienced in dispelling genjutsu," Sayuri said, offering out her hand. "Sorry for not giving you a warning before that one."

Satoshi nodded, though his mind appeared lost. It wasn't until his hand connected with Sayuri's that he started feeling better. Like an instant cure to the potent illusion, the complexion of his face returned, though his train of thought yet again disappeared. He took Sayuri's hand as she helped him up to his feet, and forgot to let go of it thereafter. She only looked on in confusion, before going to retrieve it herself.

"Are you alright?"

He shook himself awake and nodded, before his head fell back down to look towards his feet. "Y-yes.. sorry sensei."

A hand went through his dark hair. His eyes widened as the same pleasure returned, though this time to the top of the framework. Sayuri lifted his head with her hand, engaging in eye contact upon dispelling her sharingan. "Keep your head up, alright?" she instructed. "Let the world see that cute face. It won't do you any good if you don't have at least that much confidence within yourself."

Satoshi's eyes widened once more. A slight blush appeared beneath his eyes. Now, all he could hear within his head was her words on a loop. She had referred to him as cute. Did she really mean it? Or was she merely saying it to raise his confidence?

The rest of the day carried on like that, with Sayuri testing for his levels of experience within each shinobi field, and Satoshi blanking out upon the most minimal of physical alterations. They spent the entire day outdoors within that plain field, and departed once the sun began to set.

All night long, Satoshi relived the day within his head. He giggled when he thought of Sayuri, and he smiled when he remembered her warm smile. The touch of her skin still comforted, and he longed for more. The time he had spent with her was scarce, yet already one the best experiences in his life. She made him feel good, for she accepted him for the way he was. Even in their very first meeting, she never once looked down at him, being the Hokage of all people. She wasn't like all the other people, especially not the ones he had encountered at school back in the day, or even like the rest of his teammates. She was gentle, and caring. His eyes closed slowly as he awaited the next day.

Days went by. By now, the sounds of colliding kunai sounded in the dojo's training facility. Satoshi strafed from side to side, gripping his weapon with a look of determination settling in his eyes. His eyes fell upon the jiggling breasts of his opponent only briefly, though he had somehow grown strong enough to endure such pleasures in their time spent together, at least during their sparring matches. He flung his shoulder forward, meeting his kunai with Sayuri as she stormed forth. A spark sounded in between the two weapons, and both combatants retreated to their sides.

"Very good," Sayuri mused. "I can already see your level of improvement since our last match. Let's take a quick break. I'll meet you outside for our ninjutsu training."

Breathing heavily, Satoshi reached for his tankard and poured cold water down his throat. The piece of equipment was special to him, most nearly because it had been crafted by Sayuri herself. As he took his waterbreak, Satoshi looked back at the week long worth of training the two had done. Without question, he had grown stronger. Physically, he was in the best shape of his life, with all the weights she had made him lift. As far as training tools went, all different variations were handy, as Sayuri could literally make them through her Suikinmyaku, near instantly. Many times, she forged a pair of hand cuffs to seal off the movements of his arms, forcing him to work entirely with his legs and feet. This increased his footwork tremendously, making him faster, adding to his vertical.

"Today, I'll teach you how to use a new jutsu," Sayuri explained when Satoshi came through the back door of the dojo. She looked forward towards the backyard, which was much like the open field the two had trained on the first day. "This one was unique to the Uchiha back in the day. Since we have discovered your natural affinity towards the fire element, I think it will be a wonderful asset to add to your arsenal."

Satoshi only nodded in agreement, and looked onwards as Sayuri weaved together a pair of hand signs. Her stomach suddenly expanded, before the energy traveled up to her throat, causing her breasts inflate in the process. Her cheeks puffed out into circles as she threw her head backward, holding her hands together beneath her chest.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" She said aloud, before an intense rage of flames escaped her rounded lips. Taking the shape of a large sphere, the flames were given life until Sayuri's chest began to decompress. Eventually, the jutsu vanished from sight.

Sayuri looked back at Satoshi for his reaction. "Will I r-really be able to do that?" he questioned in disbelief.

She smiled warmly, nodding in return. "Of course. Anything is possible if you put your mind to it. Now, follow these exact hand signs."

Sayuri slowly went over the handsigns, first forming the the Snake, then the Ram, the Monkey, the Boar, the Horse, and finally, the Tiger.

"Knead chakra into your stomach, and force it up towards your mouth," Sayuri instructed. "Then, you're going to need to round your lips, like you're going to kiss someone."

Sayuri expelled another impressive flamethrower from her mouth, before recalling it and nudging Satoshi to take his turn. Following her directions, he mustered chakra all the way to his mouth, though failed to round his lips accordingly. A subtle spark escaped his mouth, and smoke streamed outward, forcing him to a cough.

"Not bad for your first attempt," Sayuri said. "The issue was that you didn't properly round your lips."

Sayuri bent over, lowering herself to Satoshi's level. Placing her hands onto her knees, she pressed her soft lips together and pouted, much like a duck's bill.

Satoshi froze, yet again. Once more, the world around him seemed to have slowed down. Sayuri's eyes appeared to glitter beneath the rays of the sun, and in her current position, Satoshi could see down her dress and into her cleavage. His face turned red, as her lips inched in closer between his eyes.

He attempted to replicate her lips, the beautiful round structure they encompassed. He wanted more than anything to touch them, to capture them and never again let them know what a breath felt like. Even so, he failed miserably in accomplishing this goal of his, as he was unable to properly round his lips, much less touch Sayuri's.

Realizing his lips were nowhere near what they should have been, Satoshi turned away from Sayuri, his face a bright red. "I... I've never really kissed a girl before..."

There was a long silence. It was an incredibly difficult fact to admit, especially to the person in charge of training him. Satoshi was 17 years old; most of his peers were moving towards losing their virginity. Yet, Satoshi had never once before even met a woman's lips.

"Oh," Sayuri finally said, her tone clearly attempting to provide some sort of comfort, as if trying to move on from the awkward silence. "That's fine, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that or anything."

Satoshi sighed. He truly felt like a loser, deep within his heart. His confidence was diminishing, it was almost like he could materially feel it slipping through his grasp. Girls had always been a difficult subject for him to come by. They never were too fond of him, no matter his greatest of attempts.

He looked down at the ground between his feet. It was a fitting sight, since everyone had compared him to dirt to begin with.

Suddenly, he was forced to look up. A delicate hand grazed his cheek gently, turning his head to the side. Without another moment of hesitation, Sayuri leaned in closer to him, touching her lips to his.

Satoshi's eyes widened immediately. Never before had he felt something so spectacular in all of his lifetime. Looking in front of him, it was like staring through the door of heavens themselves. The sight of a curvaceous brunette bending over, with her large ass sticking out at the other end. On the opposite side, her face was connected to his. The taste of her lips was sweet, like strawberries.

Though the kiss lasted for no more than a few seconds, Satoshi could still feel the impact over his mouth even after Sayuri had pulled away. She donned another one of her warm smiles and peered into his soul, blessing his entire being with unprecedented confidence. What he had so little of a second ago had suddenly risen through the roof. His jaw dropped in awe, longing to reunite with her lips once. He bore a dumbfounded expression on his face as Sayuri's fingers cut through his hair.

"There," she said. "Now you know what that feels like. Do exactly that and give this jutsu another try."

Sayuri's approach to the technique was beyond luxurious. Now, all that remained was living up to the expectations. It was clear within his mind that she had kissed him only for the sake of his mentorship and in the hopes of raising his confidence. Though he didn't care. All that mattered now was making sure that that smile remained on her face. That it became permanent.

Weaving a pair of hand signs, he sought to create a ball of flames, not for himself; not for the Chunin Exams; but rather, the queen who had believed in him all along. Sure enough, a stream of flames passed through his mouth, and Satoshi turned back immediately to catch another glimpse of Sayuri's smile.


End file.
